


sweet tooth

by Anonymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Remember what I said about slow burn, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Unexpected Visitors, at least an attempt at it, its as slow as I’m trying to make it, it’s jeventio time, not beta’d We die like men, oh yeah, probably out of character, sweats, yeah I uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s cold and dark here, being locked up in a cell that is miles away from everyone else. Waking up in these shackles reminds him everyday that he had lost, sent to the Underwhere, imprisoned for his sins.Despite his power, he can never escape. He’s tried, again and again. But, there is no redemption. Not for him.But, there’s someone who keeps appearing in his cell. He somehow keeps his presence low, away from the guards. It’s amazing, almost. His reckless carefree attitude brightens his day.At least, despite being locked away. He isn’t alone.
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio & Jevil (Deltarune), Dimēn | Dimentio/Jevil (Deltarune)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	1. and so he arrives, like an unexpected beat of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> listen.
> 
> someone had to write it _eventually_ , okay. and if there was any in the past - I missed it and now I have to make my own. Besides, nobody’s gonna see this — it’s a rare pair that I’m sure most have forgotten about. so it’s all good. haha.
> 
> this mainly made up of crack and boredom, so I’m sorry in advance for scenes that seem too ‘out of place’ or ‘loopy’ from the situation. I’ll try to be serious as much as I can, though.
> 
> Inspired by the good ol’ cavetown song = Sweet Tooth + For You.
> 
> ~~yes, it’s Pre-Jevil time~~~

It’s been a good couple years, if a year has passed. It’s difficult to tell what time it is.

There isn’t much to say in this cursed place. It’s dark, cold, the only lights have been the tiny window beyond his cell. Mocking. Telling him that his freedom will never be in his hold, that his sins are unable to be rewritten.

It’s obvious he’s in the Underwhere. That small, tiny window tells him as much. But, the area seemed different, it was still the familiar ambience Dimentio had grown used to. It was merely as if he was placed somewhere far away, he couldn’t even hear voices passing by. It was only the sounds of guards chattering that sometimes passes by before gushing down to a quieter tone when they get near to his cell, as always.

His ankle is cuffed to one end of the room. He can walk around, but it’s limited. His glove-like hands — somehow they were able to achieve this — had these metallic band on the midsection of his palms. He’s tried to get rid of them, but to no avail. Unsurprising.

He did notice that his ability has felt, how does he say this, contained? More tame. It’s most-likely due to these bands, since they do beep whenever it senses that Dimentio was using a little too much of his ability. Then, it would inflict quite a stinging shock then suddenly make him feel tired. It must be sedative of some kind.

They’re quite odd, the more he examined them.

They like to camouflage with his hand, but the texture of the hard metal remains. It’s annoying when he curls his hands into a fist, all he feels is the coldness of the chains that are holding him back; like the nagging feeling of yarn tied around your hand.

It feels belittling how he can be ‘contained’ with these things on him, but oh well. What can he do? There’s nothing, last time he checked.

Dimentio sits alone in his cell, pondering at every hour. Remembering, recalling. Imagining.

He’s tried to renter Dimension D as an escape, but it wouldn’t be able to conjure up fully. He’d only see little tid bits here and there, like it’s working, but it’s a harsh tease of what he wants. He’s stuck here and can’t go anywhere else.

He’s multiplied into several clones to have some company, but there was a limit as to how many or else the sedative band would weaken him once more. He’s tried to use them to break out of his cell, but yet again, the metal band holds him back and all he could do was make them talk and walk around. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was fun for the first few weeks. But, even then, it feels bitter and sour when you realise that he’s only talking to himself. A sad conclusion, the pitiful ending act to the ultimate show.

Now, here the ringmaster stays. In a forlorn cell in a remote place, faraway from anyone else. Imprisoned for his sins of destruction.

Dimentio let out a dry laugh.

At least, it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

The air was different today.

No, not literally. The air was still its transparent self, tainted with a gloomy feel. But, there was _something_ in it that bagged at him, telling him that there was an off feel.

He could be imagining it, though. He’s had days where this phenomenon happens as well, those usually happened during the first few months he was put into this cell. These kind of off feeling days don’t happen often as they used to anymore, It was pathetic how he was easily intrigued that something might change in those past times when they did.

Was he intrigued now? No, not really. Curious, but not at the same lengths as he was before. It’s probably another delusion, anyway. That, or the strange weather in the Underwhere is having its usual shifts.

Dimentio tilted his head when he heard something in the distance sound like it had dispersed, he gave one glance at the window to see if there were any strange patterns in the wind. Oddly enough, he could see that the trees outside weren’t even moving.

 _How strange,_ Dimentio thought. He listened in for the people outside his cell, whom he assumed were his guards, for any words he can hear that might hint at what might be happening outside. All he heard was the usual generic chatter.

Just as he was getting up from the floor to try and find a new perspective of the window to see if anything was off, his eyes snapped to the blackness that started appearing just outside the bars of his cell. Dimentio’s posture straightened as his mind piqued with curiosity.

Has something different finally happened in this miserable desert?

The black void seemed to grow as a small joker card was squeezed out of it, blurring into reality. It flew down carelessly onto the concrete. Dimentio hummed as he debated whether or not to take it. Before his answer was made however, the card began to tremble in its place.

As the trembling became worse, the area had grown colder. The surrounding air looked like it was being drawn to the card, it felt familiar. It felt like the familiar ominous dark aura a certain black heart had, all those times ago. The only exception was the pulses the heart would give, the joker only had an aura parallel to it.

Dimentio had to blink as the joker card turned into some tiny imp creature that seemed to mirror his looks, a darker mockery of his own jester clothing. The edges of his lips broadened as curiosity and intrigue blast through the roof, he pondered if this was a hallucination or if this imp man was real as he looks.

Small, carries the energy of an easily excited, mischievous person, playful. Hm. He also had quite the chaotic vibe to him, that is one thing Dimentio can definitely gather with one glance. He ponders if this man has some sort of relation to the Chaos Heart? Then again, he would’ve recognised his soul in him. After all, placing remnants of his soul into the Chaos Heart was his last surprise.

The imp picked himself up from the ground, looking around curiously. Dimentio decided that this was his queue to appear, “Greetings, odd fellow. What brings you to my little forced abode, looking around like a deer in a lion’s den?” Dimentio took a few steps closer as the other swiftly turned his head towards him. “Do my eyes deceive me? Are you, perhaps, another joculator? A lost one, if I may add.”

It took him a few seconds as his bright slit eyes looking at him up and down with a confused look. The expression disappeared as soon as it came, the small tiny ball perked up. Dimentio rose his nonexistent brow as the other’s eyes seem to disappear, making his eyes a dark ominous eerie void. “YOU GUESS CORRECTLY, MY FELLOW JOKESTER.” His eyes darted around, “HOWEVER, WHAT PART OF THE CASTLE AM I? THIS DOESN’T LOOK LIKE AN AREA I‘M FAMILIAR WITH, NOT AT ALL.” His eyes seem more perplexed when he sees the tiny window not too far from him.

Dimentio resists a laugh. It seems like another poor soul as entered the Underwhere, unaware as they usually are. But, it is strange to see one spawn just outside of his cell. Perhaps, he can help him escape this rotten cell and undo his shackles? 

“Castle?” Count Bleck must be hiring such odd minions, if he’s still alive. That, or that big angry turtle who can breathe fire must be recruiting new sorts of foes than his usual goombas and koopas. “Ah, you must be new around here. I’m afraid you’re in the Underwhere, but, you’ve spawned in quite an unusual location than the norm.”

The shorter jester, whom Dimentio will now dub as _Joker Card_ , looked at him like he was ridiculous before giggling. Dimentio gave him a look and Joker Card spluttered, “I’M IN THE,” He wheezed. “I’M IN THE UNDERWEAR? WHAT? HOW BIZARRE, DID THE DUKE TELL YOU TO SAY THAT? OR DID THE KNIGHT’s SILLY WORDS TRICK YOU?”

Dimentio’s eyes narrowed. Was he being made fun of? Or, does he truly have no clue about where he is? “No, no. My mirror, I’m afraid no duke or knight has come forth to utter me anything. I haven’t talked to anyone in so long.” Let alone see. “You are in the Underwhere. This means that you have perished from the land of the living, do you not know what it is?”

Joker Card stared at him awkwardly, as if Dimentio’s the one who’s clueless. “AFRAID NOT. WE DON’T HAVE AN AREA WITH A SILLY NAME LIKE THAT, NOT THAT I REMEMBER.” He moved towards the window, suspending himself on his tail to be able to peer through it properly. Oh, if only Dimentio could do that freely without being held back. “ALSO. I HAVE NOT PERISHED AS YOU MAY SAY, FELLOW JOKESTER. HOW FUNNY OF YOU TO SAY THAT. NU-HA! IF I HAD DIED, HOW WOULD I BE HERE? HOW WOULD I BE TALKING TO THE KNIGHT JUST SECONDS BEFORE WE MET?” He seems to avert his gaze when speaking about a knight.

Dimentio walked towards the bars as close as he can, as far as the shackles on his ankle lets him. “If I may clarify, my mirror.” He drawled, “As I’ve claimed before, I have not heard a peep from anyone or seen anyone pass by, not even a single hair waltzes into my vision. I haven’t seen who this ‘knight’ is. It has been quiet as a mouse, until you showed up.”

It was amusing to see the little imp-like creature look at him like he was crazy. Well, he might as well be with how things have been going for him lately. He looked around him, as if he could see anybody hiding around the barrenness beyond his cell.

Dimentio watched him for another few seconds before deciding that he has had enough of the subtle desperation with a tint of, what he assumes is, fear as he wanders around hopelessly like a rat sniffing out for food that never existed. “Why don’t you find a way for me to go on beyond these bars and chains? Another pair of eyes helping you search wouldn’t hurt, would it?” He might as well take a chance while he still has it.

Joker Card spun around to face him, blinking. Like he had snapped out of a daze. “OH, OH! YEAH. UM.” His eyes looked around, expectant. Dimentio’s curiosity was piquing more than it ever did before. “NO.”

Offended wasn’t the right word, but it was close. “No?” Dimentio conjured up a hurt voice. “Why not?”

He rests his floating hand on his chest for emphasis. A look of plea to seal the deal. Joker Card’s eyes were pulled to action, his brow rising in bewilderment before blinking said emotion away with doubt as he stared at the other. Dimentio didn’t blame him, it’s been awhile since he’s acted. Who knows how long is ‘awhile’, but time indeed did pass since his ultimate show.

There was no telling how long or how quick the silence between them lasted until Joker Card finally answered, his small tiny hands covered in soft mittens mingled together as he gave an awkward expression. “I DON’T HAVE QUITE A CLEAR INSIGHT ON WHAT’S HAPPENING. NOR’ DO I KNOW YOU THAT WELL, MYSTERIOUS MAN BEHIND BARS.” Ah, well. It was better he tried then than never say anything, since Dimentio knows his little brief encounter with this man will only be once. “I ABSTAIN.”

“I understand, no need to fuss.” Dimentio nodded, Joker Card relaxed slightly at that. “It was rather rude of me to ask you, a clueless bystander, such a request anyway. I apologise.” The tips of his lips smiled on their own as a huff of laughter came from Joker Card.

Just as he was going to begin a new topic, Joker Card’s pointed ears perked upwards as another familiar disruption in the air came.

The two jesters turned their head towards the corner and saw the blurry void slowly crack its way into reality, Joker Card seemed to let out a small noise of relief while Dimentio’s shoulders sagged in disappointment.

Surprisingly, instead of running off and leaving him for dust like Dimentio had initially anticipated, Joker Card looked back to Dimentio and walked up to the cell. Suddenly, it became obvious that Joker Card was roughly a head smaller than Dimentio was.

Perplexed, Dimentio gave a brief noise of confusion.

He swore he saw the sun, or the entirety of _the_ _Overthere_ , shine down on him at full blast with no warning the moment the small imp man smiled. Beaming up and Dimentio with such sincerity, it felt almost deceiving. “I’LL BE BACK, MAYBE. IF I EVER DO, I’LL BRING ALONG A GAME OF CARDS. DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY _SNAP_ , _GO FISH_ , OR _THE MIND_? OR, DO YOU PREFER AN ERRATIC HEAP OF TRICKS?” 

Dimentio blinked.

..What?

Luckily, his body moved on its own for the sake of his mind processing an unexpected act of - kindness? If he can even call it that, it seemed more like a friendly formality. Still, as someone who hasn’t talked to anyone in so long, it was jarring to be met with such an act. Let alone the brightness of this imp man’s expression.

“Aha ha ha ~ If returning is what you truly have in mind, then I’d like to play a game of cards. Or any board-card games you have in store. Like a second player in a game, I am here to be your second in command.” Dimentio couldn’t hold himself back from flicking his wrist as he dipped his head down for a moment for dramatic effect. What? He can’t resist a small fancy flaunt.

Joker Card laughed, “I SEE. HAVE A GOOD DAY IN YOUR QUIET CAGE.”

“How condescending.” Dimentio joked, but he didn’t mind seeing the wince on Joker Card’s face. “Til’ we meet again, my plump mirror.” If ever his words remain true. Dimentio doesn’t believe it for a second, but it wouldn’t be the worst thing that would happen.

Dimentio’s attention was pulled to the hands that slowly crawled out of the void. Skeletal-like hands with broken tatters in them, opening and closing lightly to signal Joker Card to hurry it up. He tilted his head in curiosity.

As someone who is well acquainted with dimensions, he knew that there was something going on. He’ll look more into it later, if ever he feels like it. Although, what else does he have to do? This is the most exciting thing that has happened to him in awhile.

Joker Card slipped over to the hands, lifting one of his hands. He paused before any touch, he turned around. “WHAT’S YOUR NAME? SORRY, I FORGOT MY MANNERS.” He chuckled.

You know Dimentio couldn’t contain his smile. How long has it been since anybody has asked him that? _Oh, too long. Too long_. “I am the Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds,” He spun as he rose his palms to do a little jazz. “I am _Dimentio_!”

Joker Card stared at him blankly with a whirlwind of thoughts flashing through his mind before snorting, “WHAT A LONG NAME. I’LL CALL YOU DIMENTIO FOR SHORT.” Dimentio buffered at his words. Why, isn’t this man just full of surprises? “I GO BY _JEVIL_. THE COURT JESTER OF HIS AZURE MAJESTY, IF YOU KNOW WHO HE IS.”

Oh. There is _definitely_ something going on behind the curtains, Dimentio’s intuition has been tingling ever since he had shown his presence. There is nobody with the title of ‘His Azure Majesty’ walking around last time he’s checked.

He didn’t have much else to say as Jevil’s hand finally held onto the skeletal one. His form slowly diminishing, fading as his stubby mitten-covered hands waved at him kindly. Somehow, he still managed to be the closest thing Dimentio has seen to the sun.

“Ciao, mio amico.”

“PFFT.”

Jevil has changed from his small imp form to his flat joker card, taken away by those ominous skeletal hands. Dimentio stares at the spot for a few seconds more to see if anything else will happen, when nothing did, he went back to the very back of his cell and plopped himself down on the floor. This time, embracing the feeling where everything intrigued him, it’s been quite some time since he’s felt this way.  
  
Hm. It’ll most-likely be a last encounter than anything, which is cruel. A tease of interaction that he’ll never be able to achieve. But, it was worth it. It held a lot of secrets and had more mysteries than the front of ‘surprise greeting!’ that Dimentio originally expected.

How curious.

What an odd day it is, but an entertaining one at that.

He looks forward for Jevil’s return, if he manages to stay true to his word. Perhaps, next time he could help build up and try to convince Jevil to release him from his cell.

Perhaps.


	2. unlikely meeting of two foes - if you can call them foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two idiots chatter while playing a nice card game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a GOD at summaries. Bow down before me.
> 
> also,  
> my god, 70+ views already?? y’all must’ve been either so curious that you clicked on this for fun or have been waiting at the tag for _hours_. this is just a dumb fic I made out of crack :”00.
> 
> hope I don’t disappoint, though. ehe.

It took him a couple days, but he kept true to his word.

Dimentio heard the familiar disperse of the air and felt the temperature drop faintly, he looked up and saw the void slowly seep back into his world. It reminded him a lot of the void that would’ve taken over everything thanks to the Chaos Heart, a patch of bittersweet memories come back briefly before fading away as soon as it came.

Much like the first day, the void squeezed out a joker card. What an odd transition between places, Jevil’s physical form has to be compacted into a tiny strip of paper in order for him to move from one place or another. He also seeks aid from a skeletal hand with holes in them. Dimentio’s first thought is that perhaps it’s not Jevil who opens these ominous portals.

At least, that’s Dimentio’s hypothesis. He’s only gathering from what he could see at first glance, which is a lot. Again, as someone who is well acquainted with mysteries and dimensions, his intuition basing off of those topics are normally correct. Ah, to be someone who could have access to dimension hopping without anything holding them back.

Once Jevil had reformed back to his stubby imp-like form, Dimentio cleared his throat and patted his clothes clean as an attempt to make himself look presentable. Even though he always looks presentable, does he not? Always dressed up to the nines. If he could be able to wash his capelet and hat, that would be good too. But, that isn’t the case here, unfortunately.

“And so he arrives like a stumbling puppy on rollerblades. Welcome back, you somehow seem to wear eagerness just about better than a child does.” Dimentio makes himself known, walking towards the bars in strides.

Jevil turns around at the sound of his grandiose voice, his elf-like ears perking upwards. Looking down at his feet, he seems to have a bundle of boxes [if Dimentio’s eyes don’t deceive him, there’s at least four.] with him. All of which are in different sizes. “I DON’T KNOW IF THAT’S A COMPLIMENT, BUT I’LL TAKE IT.” He waves it off. “I BROUGHT SEVERAL GAMES FOR US TO PLAY, JUST AS I SAID! I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND!” He picks them up and carries them to the cell.

Dimentio sat down on the floor and shuffled away the chain connected to the cuff in his ankle so he doesn’t sit on it. He makes himself comfortable, sitting cross-legged as he awaited for what Jevil has in mind. “Me? Aha ha. Oh, no. Anything is fine, I barely get to do anything in this miserable hole. Having some interaction will do me good.” His sour grin broadens a little. “A shame, really.”

Jevil plopped himself down on the ground and set the boxes aside, looking at them and pondering which one to pick. Someone back at his home had suggested an extra game, but he didn’t know whether or not to choose it as their first game to play.

He looks back up. His body instinctively tenses up slightly at the other already staring, expectant with a sharp gaze. _He has a weird feel around him_ , Jevil thought. But, that might just be him. “OH. I CAN ONLY GUESS HOW BAD IT IS TO BE LOCKED UP IN A CELL AND EXCLUDED FROM THE WORLD, I’M SORRY.” Jevil gives him a sympathetic look before realising that this was a man behind bars, he was held here for a reason.

He seems so friendly, though. A bit intimidating, but friendly. At least, that’s what it seems like at the moment, never judge a book by its cover as they say. Maybe he’ll know in due time as to why, maybe.

Dimentio sways backwards lightly in his place, “Aha ha ha ha ~ No need to fret! You aren’t the reason why I’m here anyway, there is no need for self-blaming when you weren’t a variable in the equation in the first place.” He reaches between the bars to boop the small man’s nose. “You are simply an innocent bystander.”

Amusement bubbles in him as he watches Jevil recoil from his sudden abrupt touch. The look of a suspicious detective on his face makes Dimentio want to laugh, the imp’s eyes scanning the his face with spouts of questions floating over his head. That is an expression Dimentio recognises well, as he has seen faces look at him like that in the past. Difference being that Jevil’s more on the curious side than suspicious.

Jevil goes back to looking down at the boxes, pondering which one to pick. As he does, Dimentio tilts his head to the side by a fraction. He sees a bit of distrust on his face, he can’t have that. If he wants to worm his way out of here by making an ally, he needs to at least be seem welcoming. “You look like as if you want to ask me something. Don’t be afraid, I don’t bite.”

Jevil puts his hands on a tiny red box, there is a label that Dimentio can’t read due to Jevil’s hands in the way. Jevil doesn’t take the cards out right away, he taps on the box’s surface as he holds it in his hands.

He meets Dimentio’s eyes with a wide smile, despite the subtle stiff look in his eyes. “HOO HOO. WHY, AREN’T YOU THE OBSERVANT TYPE?” Before Dimentio could comment, he continued. “HMM. PERHAPS, IN A LATER DATE IF I CAN REMEMBER IT.” 

”How suspenseful, what a way to keep me on the edge of my seat.” Dimentio tilted his head while narrowing his eyes, he understands however. They’ve just met and this is their second meeting, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask a question or two.

“IT IS, ISN’T IT?” Jevil laughs, relaxing. “FOR NOW, I SIMPLY WANT TO PLAY A GAME JUST AS I SAID BEFORE. THIS ONE IN PARTICULAR IS SUGGESTED BY A FRIEND OF MINE.”

Hm. Dimentio’s intrigue would press him on, but he needs to back off if he wants to play this well. This man is a possible exit out of this hell as well as a possible ally who might have a good amount of value if he ever escapes. “Very well. Chop, chop then! What is it that you have brought forward onto the table, hmm?”

“UNO!” Jevil answers eagerly as he finally gets the cards out, the sun blaring brightly yet again. Dimentio may not be showing any sign of skin, but if he did, he would be getting a sun burn. “DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY?”

Uno.

Dimentio looked up at the ceiling tattered in moss, humming lowly as he tried to remember the game’s rules. It’s been awhile since, well, anything. His memory is bound to be a bit foggy. Luckily, he remembers Mimi asking him to play Uno with her all those times ago since Nastasia was too busy; Count Bleck was out of the question; O’Chunks kept playing it wrong, thus ending with Dimentio as a final contestant.

Fun memories. Bittersweet, but enjoyable.

“It’s been quite some time, but I do.”

Jevil snorts as he shuffles the deck. “I THINK THAT’LL BE YOUR SIGNATURE QUOTE SINCE I’M SURE EVERYTHING HAS BEEN ‘QUITE SOME TIME’ FOR YOU,” His face loses its amusement faintly as he looks up briefly. “I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND ME ASKING, BUT, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN..HERE?”

Dimentio looks up thoughtfully before looking back, “Is this the question you hesitated on asking me?” Jevil shook his head as a reply, a nice ‘no’. The other hums lowly as he returns to his thoughtful mind, trying to recall the last time he’s tried to keep count. “I know this may seem awful to hear, but I’d assume my stay in this little cell is perhaps a few good years. Or months, who am I to know for sure? I gave up on staying on track of time, if time even exists in the Underwhere.”

There is no sun or moon, no star or rays. Just the withering wallowing souls of those who’ve perished, locked away and kept here because of their own doing. The location of the cell Dimentio in doesn’t help either in recognising his outside surroundings, there was only one tiny window just beyond his cell and even then he can’t decipher where he’s at for sure. He assumes it’s somewhere far so there isn’t any easy access, he wonders how Jevil manages to get in.

Jevil’s eyes furrow at the name. Several thoughts flow through his head, he keeps hearing it as the underwear — it’s probably something else though. He hasn’t heard of a place with a name as silly as that. Is that what the king calls the dungeons now? Or, that what one isolation discard cellar on a deer ate floor? He‘ll have to ask sometime when he isn’t busy.

Dimentio notices his confusion, “If you wish; you may ask more questions about who I am, where I am, or how I am.” He flicks his hand towards himself, “I am equally as befuddled about this situation as much you are, so ask away without shame little imp man.”

Finally, the playing cards are being distributed to the two by Jevil as he thinks whether or not he should ask this many questions. He was surprised Dimentio was very open to questions, then again, Jevil has only asked one so far. Who knows how many it’ll take til he accidentally crosses a personal line.

But, if what he says about being stuck in an isolated cell for years, then Jevil understands why Dimentio is open. As he said before, any kind of interaction will do him good. The thought saddens him, nobody has to go through years of loneliness like this; rotting away in an isolated cage as long as your sentence says, his poor freedom just out of his reach.

“I’M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN’T GONE MAD, NOT TO OFFEND YOU AND WHATNOT.” He pauses, averting his eyes as he deflated slightly, “I MEAN, A GOOD FEW YEARS? IN THIS DESOLATE AREA IN THE DUNGEON? THAT’S TERRIBLE. VERY TERRIBLE.”   
  
“None taken. I‘ll take it as a compliment.” Dimentio nodded promptly, reassuring Jevil with a light smile. He would tell Jevil that he has been driven to madness a long time ago, but managed to keep it to himself for decency. “I have to agree, it is quite terrible to be in a cage for all of eternity.”

Seven cards are at his disposal, Dimentio flips them up while shielding them away from Jevil’s vision. The mere sight of another colour and item instead of the rugged dark stone cold cellar tattered with moss is enough to make Dimentio feel giddy, this is all new. Something is finally happening in this worthless chamber. My, how many years as it been since he’s these bright colours?

“ALL OF ETERNITY..?” Jevil trails off. He stares at Dimentio for a moment before slowly reaching for the deck to start the game, planting one in the centre of the two. He moves it closer to Dimentio just incase his hand can’t fit through the bars. “THAT’S ODD. THAT’S A VERDICT I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF. THE KING WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANYONE, AS TIRESOME HE MAY BE SOMETIMES.”

Again, a mention of a person Dimentio is sure doesn’t exist. It’s definitely a reference to ‘His Azure Majesty’, whoever that is. Intrigue comes hand-in-hand with curiosity as Dimentio calmly sets down a card, “There is no king down in the Underwhere. May I have some insight on who this mysterious royalty is?”

Jevil gives him a look. “YOU’VE NEVER HEARD OF THE KING?”

“I’ve met kings in the past, but not one of them goes by _Azure Majesty_.” Dimentio gestures to the centre, “Don’t forget to place your card.”

Jevil blinks before doing so, Dimentio‘s face turns bitter briefly as he gains four more cards in return. Jevil’s face is completely drawn back with uncertainty and surprise. “HOW — “ Jevil buffers for a moment, “WHY?”

Dimentio can’t help but chuckle at the ridicule in his voice. “An easy answer. I simply haven’t heard of him, he is like a character in a story that I haven’t heard of.” Jevil’s state only seems to get more hilarious with every word that comes out, Dimentio’s surprised he doesn’t know much of the Underwhere. “In fact, this cell? The place where this cage is located? My friend, there is no king here. Only a queen reigns this land.”

Cards are being placed and gathered as they spoke, the game suddenly seems more like a background filler. It’s fun, though. It’s multitasking with little to no effort, until one of them is deciding whether or not to keep or play a card.

“WHAT?” Jevil squawks, those bright yellow irises returning to his void-like eyes. The sudden appearance of them disturbs Dimentio, and here he thought his mask-like face when he’s sleeping was unnerving. Talk about this small imp’s eyes having some sort of on-and-off system with his eyes, “A QUEEN? _THE_ QUEEN? SHE’S BACK? SHE HASN’T LEFT?” Jevil mutters something about being him lied to and how her disappearance hasn’t been long before Dimentio replies.

“She’s always been here. Her name is _Jaydes_.” Just like that, Jevil’s sudden excitement and ecstasy deflates to a dumbfounded and confused look. Dimentio almost felt sorry. “Anyone who has arrived at the Underwhere knows this.”

There is a worried look in Jevil’s eye, his brows furrowed as he searches Dimentio’s face for any sign of deception. Confusion is riddled all over his face, “QUEEN JAYDES?” Jevil says her name, as if it’s a question. “IS SHE THE NEW QUEEN? A MAIDEN? I DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THE KING, UM, DIVORCING.” He scratches his head, a slow and steady headache coming forth. “IS SHE A QUEEN FROM A NEIGHBOURING LAND WHO’S VISITING? ARE - ARE YOU FROM HER KINGDOM?”

Dimentio doesn’t know why Jevil is so concerned over Queen Jaydes, he doesn’t know why Jevil is spouting all of this out as if Dimentio should understand what he’s saying. He’ll admit, it’s entertaining to see a poor soul from the Underwhere scramble to-and-fro about their ruler. It didn’t take long for him to remember his suspicions of Jevil’s possible connections to strange phenomenons after the brief confusion.

He isn’t quite sure yet, but if Dimentio ever had to guess the strangeness of Jevil’s words, different worlds or dimensions would be one of his top theories. However, it’s also plausible that it might’ve merely been years and new kingdoms have been arising. So, he doesn’t know truly.

“I’ll repeat what I said before, Jaydes — “

Jevil pitched in, “TITLES.”

“Yes, yes. _Queen_ Jaydes. Apologies, how could I ever forget my manners?” Dimentio waved him off flippantly, rolling his eyes. He didn’t forget, he just didn’t care. He won’t say that out loud, though. Jevil’s respect might implode on him. “As I was saying. _Queen Jaydes_ has always been here, she’s never left or gone anywhere. Would you mind providing me with some context over why you’re so confused?”

Jevil’s lips immediately pursed at that. The usual sunlit smile or cheeky smirk vanished into a barren conflicted face, Dimentio waited for his response patiently. If his hypothesis of Jevil somehow being connected to the threads and needles of reality and dimensions, then his interest amongst Jevil’s half of the situation only piques further beyond.

An interesting little beastie, he can’t remember anyone who was as interesting as this. Not even his little ‘found family’, if he could call them that anymore, and they were an interesting bunch.

But, Jevil?

Second meeting in, he’s already snatched his attention. Then again, it might just be Dimentio’s longing for something new to happen from staying in here for so, so long with nothing to do. The plausibility of it being both guesses are high.

”LET’S NOT DIVE IN TOO DEEP HERE, HOW ABOUT WE START SOMEWHERE A BIT MORE WELCOMING? UEE HEE.” Jevil nervously suggested, he gestured to the deck of cards at the side. “ALSO, I PUT DOWN A PLUS TWO. IT’S TIME FOR YOU TO MOVE INSTEAD OF STARING.”

 _Staring?_ Dimentio thought, his face scrunching up slightly in distaste. _I was not staring_. He gathered two more cards before speaking again, “I suppose you’re right, little baby steps should do the trick for introductions. Diving into the deep when you don’t know how to swim won’t help anyone, or yourself.”

Jevil snorted. “AREN’T YOU JUST A POET?” He shook his head before sighing, he looked up with a more relaxed and friendly smile. Dimentio’s eyes were suddenly pulled to the quick flick of the tail, that he just now noticed, belonging to Jevil. “YOU WANTED CONTEXT OVER THE KING, CORRECT?”

Dimentio nodded. “Indeed I did.”

Jevil’s chipper expression drooped a little, his shoulders sagging slightly. He opened his mouth before closing it, he speaks after hesitating for a couple more seconds. “YOU..REALLY DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?” He tilts his head, his wavering smile unsure. “KING SPADES? BLUE MAN? STANDOFFISH?”

”Doesn't ring a bell, I’m afraid. I truly have not once heard of a king that’s similar to that description.” Dimentio’s met several royals in his days. The most ridiculous one being a gigantic turtle with stubby arms that flail round and round, it looks idiotic. It makes him want to laugh remembering that poor king.

Jevil purses his lips, looking up at the ceiling as he ponders what to say. Well, he may not know who Queen Jaydes is — he has never heard of her once — but, maybe Dimentio’s sentence has been made by said queen? It’s weird that the King wasn’t present. But, Dimentio’s probably from a nearby kingdom.

Oh. That explains the name of the cell, then. It’s from another kingdom. _The Knight_ tends to bring him to crazy places in a snap of his hands, bizarre ones, whispering in his ear nonsensical things that Jevil refuses to believe in. Everything’s fine, it’s okay. Dimentio’s from another land, maybe the East? Yeah. That’s one of his guesses.

“KING SPADES, A MAN WHO’S IN THE ROUGH. HE HAS A SON WHO LIKES TO BE ENTERTAINED, A TINY SWEET YOUNGLING THAT I’M SURPRISED IS RELATED TO HIS MAJESTY. ALTHOUGH, IF I MAY ADD, HE DOES OFTEN RESORT TO THE DUKE OR ASK MY DEAR FRIEND AND I TO DO A MAGIC TRICK!” Jevil laughs as he remembers the happy little giggles and claps, the tiny child was a precious gem. “IT’S FUN. VERY FUN!”

Jevil continues to blabber on about the king’s child rather than the king himself, he keeps referencing a duke and his ‘dear friend’ who pops up in his stories often. Dimentio listens intently, leaning forward just a tiny bit as he subconsciously takes in the joyous look over Jevil’s face. It’s a sweet sight.

The endless chatter goes on endlessly. It’s almost a shock to Dimentio as to how his nonexistent ears managed to stay intact, it’s a surprise that he’s actually listening with attentive ears. He’s even paused his turn just to listen in, Jevil doesn’t seem to notice.

It must’ve been all those conversations with Mimi and O’Chunks all those times ago that prepared him for this moment, it’s what prepared him to be able to be immune to sentimental stories without drowning the words out.

Yes, okay, sure. He’s spaced out during their conversations after realising they were about to go off. But! _But!_ That’s because Dimentio wasn’t in a cell for how many years or months, he probably would’ve listened to them more if he had the wish or will to listen. It’s also not his fault for their topic to be so boring.

Its not because he finds Jevil’s rambling _interesting._ No. But, he’ll credit the imp jester for telling it in an engaging manner, even with a few bits of comedy dabbled into it. Some bits sound genuinely funny, but that’s because of the way it’s told. Not because it’s enticing.

During his babbles, Dimentio learnt that _The Duke_ was named _Rouxls Kaard._ He has no idea it’s spelt, he merely assumes that it’s some sort of reference to an instruction sheet. Rouxls is a man who carries himself confidently and speaks in an old English manner, he takes care of the child —who Dimentio also learns goes by _Jack_ or _Lancer_ — because he was ordered to.

Oh, and he’s the one who makes the laws. Or well. The one that makes it official.

Then, there’s the _Court Magician;_ Seam, which intrigued Dimentio because he, too, was a magician _._ Seam is reserved and is able to put up with the energy both Rouxls and Jevil create, he’s ‘the rational braincell’ between the three of them as Jevil describes. He also tends to pick up and keep random things on the ground, Rouxls had picked up on this habit. Except, Rouxls tended to reuse and polish up the items to make it look like his own.

Jevil thought it was funny.

Dimentio asked if Seam or Rouxls was planning to become some sort of seller one day due to his habit of finding lost things. Jevil genuinely buffered at this, he had to think for a good few seconds before saying something along the lines of ‘ _I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED, I’LL SAY_!’.

Seam and Jevil do tricks together to entertain the Queen, King, and Prince of their kingdom. Sometimes the other royals, too. However, recently, there has been odd mishaps happening. One of which being that the queen had mysteriously disappeared one day, Jevil stopped himself from saying anything further.

Dimentio noticed that this was the part where Jevil seemed reluctant on speaking again, which indicates that this was the interesting part.

”MAYBE I’M SAYING TOO MUCH, HA HA. I MUST APOLOGISE, I TEND TO GET DISTRACTED WHEN TALKING ABOUT THE CASTLE KINGDOM’S COURT.” Jevil shrugged sheepishly. “I HOPE I DIDN’T BORE YOU OR BURN YOUR EARS OFF WITH MY WORDS!”

Dimentio ignored the part of him that screamed in frustration that Jevil held off on telling the good lore of his kingdom. “Not at all! Aha ha ha ~ in fact, I could even say I was immersed. You tell such moments in an entrancing manner, like a text in a story explaining some background knowledge.” He rose his hands to clap, “Bravo, bravo!”

A tinge of indigo tainted the imp man’s cheeks, his tail curling behind him as he waved Dimentio’s compliments off. “AW, HEE HEE! YOU’RE TOO KIND, DIMENTIO! IT’S JUST SIMPLE BENEFITS OF BEING A JESTER.” He proceeded to make a bow while flaunting his appearance, making the both of them laugh at his act. “BUT, IF YOU LIKED IT SO MUCH. I WOULDN’T MIND TELLING MORE! YOU DID SEEM INTERESTED!”

“Oh, please do.” Please. Please do. Dimentio’s genuinely curious of Jevil’s story, he’s being told all the good things on the surface. Yet, the hesitance on telling something over mishaps that recently happened tells him that there’s more than what meets the eye. Dimentio has nothing else to do, anyway. This is the most exciting thing to happen in awhile. “It’s a natural talent of yours to seem so excited to tell such simple moments.”

“TO MOST, THEY SEEM SIMPLE. BUT TO ME, THEY HAVE A LOT OF VALUE. THAT’S THE TRICK!” Jevil chuckled before leaning forward, his bright yellow eyes coming back. Dimentio had to lean back a little from the side approach, “NOW. IT’S YOUR TURN! IT’S ONLY FAIR, IS IT NOT?”

“My turn?” The question was a sudden slap to his face, not quite one that he would say that he didn’t expect. He did see it coming, it’s simply that when the time to do so seemed so out of nowhere. He wanted it to be more focused on Jevil, however. He was so close to seeing what secrets lie beneath his story. “You have yet to continue on yours, why not finish what you’ve started?”

Jevil’s shoulders tensed up again. “WE LEFT OFF AT QUITE THE CLIFFHANGER, YES. BUT, I THINK I’VE SAID ENOUGH. IT’S YOUR TURN TO BABBLE JUST AS I DID!” He rose his arms to gesture to Dimentio, his welcoming aura radiating all over the place. Somehow, he manages to be brighter than the Overthere ever could. “SO, HOW DID THE MASTER OF CROWDS DIMENTIO GROW? LIVE? ANYTHING SIGNIFICANT?”

His first thought was when he was still living, when he aided Count Bleck in his plans of recreating the universe. He thought he’d pull through with it, but the Count told lies. He didn’t want to mould it into a perfect world of his own making, he wanted to destroy it and turn it into ash. Dimentio debated whether or not to tell of his time working with the traitor, he could leave the Count out of it as well as the plan.

He could tell Jevil was a man with a golden heart. He didn’t know if the imp would be delighted to hear about his newfound acquaintance and his old plan of destroying the universe only to rebuild it from scratch. It might sound a bit too belligerent for him.

His second thought was his - well, his life. His own background; his _childhood_. Dimentio hasn’t thought of it in ages; the early stages of it being one of his fondest or memorable moments, while the more later ones being one of his most sour, and the rest being either buried, blurred, or he didn’t have any opinion on it anymore. It was a mess, but that’s how it was. It’s what shapes him into the man he is today. 

Jevil doesn’t need to know the details. It’s not necessary.

“Master of Crowds? It’s Pleaser of Crowds, mio amico.” Dimentio looked down at the cards in his hands and realised that it was still his turn, so he put down a card. Jevil muttered something about how he ‘forgot that cards exist, wow’. “Are you sure you’d like to hear? It isn’t that interesting.”

Jevil blew a raspberry and shook his head, “WE CAN START ANYWHERE. IT’S FINE!”

Dimentio sighed internally. If it’s a simple story he wants, then it’s a simple story he’ll get. It’s been awhile since he’s ever told anyone about a period of his life, or even a simple moment, anyway.

He decides to tell Jevil about the time he and O’Chunks played I-Spy together and how they were able to rope in Nastasia after dragging her away from her work for a few minutes, it was one of the moments prior to the Count setting his plan in motion. The calm before the storm.

Jevil listens with curious ears, eager to learn and comment when he finds it suitable.

It’s a tender moment.

* * *

It doesn’t last very long.

Dimentio may be quite the extravagant storyteller, but he wasn’t one to get distracted and begin talking about an entirely different topic altogether like Jevil. He kept true to the one moment of him, O’Chunks, and Nastasia playing I-Spy while walking around the castle.

Besides, he was being cut off anyway. The void had opened up again in the same place, in the very corners beyond the bars of Dimentio’s cell. Those same skeletal hands he saw before reaching outward expectantly.

Jevil and Dimentio felt the air drop in temperature and the former immediately frowned, whipping his head around. “IT’S NOT TIME YET!” He told the hands, “FIVE MORE MINUTES, WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?”

A gravelly voice came out the moment those hands began to move, the air trickled with mystery. Dimentio could barely hear it, it sounded like it was muffled. “ ~~You’ve overstayed your welcome, tiny one. Heed the warnings that I’ve said; prolonging your stay in a land that is not your own, it will do more harm that it will good.~~ ” This thing, it speaks in an old language. A code. Something Dimentio hasn’t heard of in years. “ ~~Come. Let us take our leave.~~ ”

He doesn’t speak, deciding to take a more dumbfounded outlook and acting oblivious to what’s happening. Meanwhile, his mind scrambled around as he attempted to remember the ominous words coming from the hands.

Jevil slowly deflates, he looks down at the cards in his hands sorrow. His tiny mittened hands poking at them weakly.

“I - I DON’T UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOU TALK LIKE THAT TOO MUCH, I’M NOT FLUENT YET.” He looks back up, an apologetic expression on his face. Jevil gestures for Dimentio with a pleading look. “BESIDES. DO I HAVE TO GO _NOW_? HE WAS TELLING A STORY, AN INTERESTING STORY. ANOTHER MINUTE WOULDN’T HURT.”

Dimentio rolled his eyes, pitching in. “Interesting isn’t the term i’d necessarily use.”

A small quirks of a smile returned briefly as he turned to the shackled man, Jevil made an action to elbow Dimentio. However, he only made contact with the bars that separated them. “OH, HUSH YOU! IT WAS! YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU HAD SO MUCH FUN!”

Dimentio have a small huff of laughter. Not as an implicating that he agreed with Jevil, although he did intend to make it seem that way, but he laughed because of the irony in Jevil’s words. The context he knew now wouldn’t bode well. But, he’ll admit, O’Chunks is a fun man to play games with.

“ ~~Jevil.~~ ”

The smile instantly wiped off his face. He sighed, his hat somehow comically drooping along with his entire frame. “FINE. I’M COMING.” He gave Dimentio a sad smile as he got up and wiped himself off, “I’M SORRY THAT OUR TIME WAS CUT SHORT, BUT, I’LL COME BACK SOONER OR LATER. DON’T GET YOUR FRILLY PANTS IN A TWIST!”

He reached forward to boop Dimentio’s nose, making the jester blink. It’s reminiscent to when Dimentio booped his nose before. The memory makes Jevil laugh under his breath.

“OUR GAME WILL CONTINUE AT ANOTHER TIME, ANOTHER DAY.” The tip of his index finger glowed faintly as the cards they were playing going back into the red box on their own. Dimentio realised that they weren’t even able to play the other games Jevil brought, how unfortunate. “FOR NOW, I BID YOU FAREWELL, FRIEND! TIL NEXT TIME!”

Friend.

Dimentio wouldn’t hold their interaction that high to call them that, he appreciates the thought anyway.

The boxes flew into his hands, Jevil made a bow afterwards. Dimentio felt his smile widen a little, he nodded promptly as he watched Jevil make his way towards the void. “Yes, yes. Til next time. See you later, alligator.”

Jevil snorted as he puts his hand into the skeletal one, “IN A WHILE, CROCODILE!” he shot Dimentio with a fingergun before he turned into a card. The boxes in his arms fall to the ground, echoing around the room. The other skeletal hand, the one that isn’t holding a joker card, snaps its finger and soon enough, the boxes seem to turn into specks of nothing.

It disappears without a second thought, closing the void. The air returns to its normal temperature.

Dimentio stays in his spot as he ponders over the interaction. The mystery behind it all. After all, he still had a big question in his head; _why did Jevil appear out of nowhere_? And that hand - that _thing_ \- it speaks in hands, it speaks in a code rather than a language. Dimentio understands it simply because he decided to learn about it out of sheer boredom, he didn’t have anything better to do at the time. He learnt a lot of languages in his life because of this.

Carrying on. He now knew that this thing and Jevil had something going on, they were the main ones in question. Dimentio had little to not context over literally anything, so he can’t make any other theory than ‘Jevil is connected to some sort of underlying magic’. As well as that _warning_ , prolonging his stay in a land that is not his own will do him more harm than good? What is that supposed to mean?

Is Jevil not supposed to traverse out of his own land? The moment he gets out, his life is suddenly on a countdown? Something big happens to him? Is there a curse or something? Is the only way he can get out of his land and return quickly is through those skeletal hands? Did he ask them? Or, maybe it’s just a warning? So many questions. Too many for him to count.

Again. Jevil is the most interesting thing he’s witnessed in awhile, that is something he can say with confidence now.

There’s something bigger at play, and Dimentio can’t wait to find out what it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dimentio. You sweet innocent summer child.
> 
> I’m about to pull random story bs out of my ass - watch as chapter 2 deltarune (if it ever comes out) make this entire fic cry. hope y’all don’t mind KAJSJJS.
> 
> thank you for the kind comments and kudos, they help a lot for gathering motivation. :) I’ve got a few things up my sleeve for this one and I hope I’ll be able to reach those points. haha.
> 
> I’ll fix whatever piece of the dialogue I think is strange with some details later - for now, have this in the meantime. :7

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated, as well as criticism. <3 
> 
> thank you for reading this horrible mess, apologises for any,, cringe. ehe.


End file.
